


your gaze has me feeling warm

by sxndazed



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Shouyou doesn't know why he's here, in a fitting room in one of Atsumu's favourite stores, with a slew of clothing to try on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	your gaze has me feeling warm

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this super lovely fanart](https://twitter.com/JPi7jANUs4hDcKI/status/1338537131493355521?s=20) a few days ago, and my brain came up with this.

Shouyou hates trying on clothes.

When he was young, his mom would come home with a haul full of new clothes and make him try each of them on to make sure they fit. The first couple of shirts were fun—he liked seeing his mom smile and clap at how well they suited him—but then his hair got staticky and wilder than it was normally, and his skin would get really warm, and he'd be tired of putting on and taking off different items. He was glad when Natsu got older, and she became the focus of clothes shopping instead. Trying on clothes remains tedious, and it leaves him feeling rumpled and tired.

Normally, Shouyou sticks to what he knows. He knows exactly how athletic wear fits and what sizes he is. There are a handful of stores he shops at regularly when he needs something, but he tends to keep it simple. Sure, bulking up in Brazil meant he had to figure out what fit by trying them on, but once he got it, he never bothered with fitting rooms or trying them on when he got home. As long as the size is right and it feels nice, he grabs it and promptly pays for it at the register. It's a good system, and it's served him well for years.

So Shouyou doesn't know why he's here, in a fitting room in one of Atsumu's favourite stores, with a slew of clothing to try on.

Well, maybe that's not entirely accurate. He knows why, and it's Atsumu's fault (mostly).

There's a break between games in the season, and that means a couple of days all to themselves. To say Shouyou's excited is an understatement. He's been wanting to spend time with Atsumu—maybe even break out the kotatsu and spend the day watching the romcom Atsumu mentioned a few weeks ago and reveling in the warmth. They could cook dinner together, something they haven't had much time to do lately, and relax in their home.

Instead, Atsumu drags them out of the comfort of their home and into a mall.

So this is how it could be his fault, even though he maintains that it's not. With practice and games filling up their schedule, the laundry ranks lower on their list of priorities. Besides, it's not like they wear much else other than workout gear and their uniforms during the season. But they have time now, and time means addressing the hamper that looks like it'll spill over if even a single sock was added.

Everything is pulled off the clothing line hanging out in the back and placed in a basket before they bring it in. They stand near the couch, the basket sitting between them, and fold everything. Shouyou leaves Atsumu to put away the clothes since he complains about the way Shouyou treats his clothing sometimes (most of the time). He's washing the rice when he hears a frustrated groan come from their room. The rice cooker sings a little tune when he presses start, and Shouyou walks into their room to see Atsumu drag his hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

Atsumu turns to him, exasperated. "What's wrong? Have ya seen your clothes?"

Atsumu's pointing at his side of the closet, and all Shouyou sees is leggings, sweatpants, and sweaters. Maybe a couple of different shirts here and there.

"Um, yes? I still don't see what's wrong."

"What's wrong," Atsumu begins, "is that ya've got a bunch of the same shit!"

Shouyou feels the annoyance bubbling as he looks at him. "Well yeah! It's not like that's news! You've seen what I wear."

"But Shouyou-kun, it's all the same! Ya barely wear anything different. The only things that are different are the ones ya steal from me."

Atsumu flails his hand in a gesture at what Shouyou's wearing—a flannel that's a little long on him and a graphic tee Shouyou remembers from a date they had a year ago—and maybe he gets it.

"Tsumu-san, you know I don't buy clothes very often."

"That's such a waste though!"

"Why?"

"Because ya'd look good in everythin' if ya bothered to try any of it." Atsumu's eyes widen—clearly he didn't mean to say it—but they're still locked on Shouyou. His cheeks are a little flushed, and he's so cute like this.

His legs carry him across the room to a pouting Atsumu, and he reaches his hands up to pinch his cheeks.

"You're cute when you're frustrated, Tsumu-san."

"Shuddup." Atsumu swats at his hands before holding them in his own. His eyes light up, and Shouyou knows that look, knows that it doesn't mean anything good. He needs to cut him off before whatever ridiculous idea that popped into his head makes it out of his mouth, but he's too late.

"Come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Atsumu-saaaaan. You know I don't like shopping for clothes."

"Come on! Please? It won't be that bad—I'll make sure of it." His eyes are stupidly bright and hopeful and his lips are in a pout that's cuter than it has any right to be, and Shouyou can feel himself cave. Turns out, Atsumu can feel it too and breaks into a grin. Damn him.

"Fine," he concedes. "Just this once."

The smile that takes over Atsumu's face might make this worth it.

Keyword:  _ might _ .

So here he is, pulling on a jacket Atsumu found and running his hand through his hair to try and fruitlessly tame it.

Shouyou takes a look at himself in the mirror, taking in the way the sleeves are long enough that he can stretch them over his hands. He feels a little silly, trying on clothes that he didn't pick for himself. It reminds him of being a child, and it's not the most pleasant feeling. He gives himself one more look in the mirror before pulling the curtain open and calling out for Atsumu.

Atsumu's right there in front of him before he can finish saying his name, immediately taking in the sight before him. He twirls his finger, asking Shouyou to turn, as he looks. There's a moment of silence before he speaks.

"What d'ya think?"

Shouyou looks at him, slightly confused. "Me? Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"Well, there's no point in what I think if ya don't like it."

He's taken aback by his words, just a bit. For as brash and assertive as Atsumu is, he's just as attentive and considerate. Sometimes, Shouyou forgets that when he's peeved.

"The fabric is a little itchy. The shirt is nice, but I don't think I'd really wear it."

"Mmm, yeah. I agree with that. Okay, how 'bout ya try the other stuff? And hand me those when yer changed out of them so I can get it back to the sales person."

Atsumu starts to turn away, but Shouyou reaches out for his hand before he gets too far.

"Wait." Atsumu looks at him expectantly.

"What do you think, though?"

"I think ya look good. Ya always do. But I can tell ya don't really look that comfortable in it, so we can do better." He peeks over his shoulders quickly before placing a soft kiss on Shouyou's forehead. His heart hammers, and Atsumu looks at him, all soft and warm and full of too much for a fitting room in the heart of Osaka.

"Next one?" Shouyou nods and closes the curtain, willing his heart to slow down.

* * *

They shuffle through more clothes than Shouyou would like. The fit isn't that great, or the colours are somewhat off or clash. Sometimes they're too tight, wrapping across Shouyou's chest and arms, but Atsumu doesn't seem to mind those as much.

Atsumu picks out a pair of ripped jeans that fit pretty well, and he likes the way Atsumu's eyes sort of glaze over when he looks at him. Those go in the keep pile.

There's a chunky cardigan that's soft and suits his eyes, according to Atsumu, that makes it into the keep pile as well. He tries on a cream button-up with lace detailing that's a lot nicer than he originally thought. It feels nice, and it would be great for the gala they'll be invited to at the end of the season. And if the light flush on Atsumu's face when he sees him open the curtain is on his mind when he says he'll take it, then well, that's for him to know.

They finish up with the first store, so Atsumu drags him to another store he frequents. Shouyou wants to complain—his hair is a mess and he's tired of switching in and out of clothes—but the excitement that lights up Atsumu's eyes when he's explaining what the next store might have for him makes him hold his tongue.

They make their way through all the racks in the different sections of the store. Atsumu declines the help of a sales person and picks out several pieces with ease. Next thing Shouyou knows, he's back in a different fitting room, shoes off and clothes stripped, with Atsumu waiting patiently outside.

There are more experimental pieces this time around. Pants and shirts with more zippers than he knows what to do with and some with weird flaps and fabric that bunches up in random places. He's pretty sure Atsumu's messing with him when he tries some of the clothes on, and that feeling is affirmed when Atsumu can't help but laugh a little when he pulls back the curtain.

("Atsumu-san, I'm leaving."

"Nooo! Shou-kun, I promise, that's the last one."

"It better be."

"I promiiiiiise.")

There's a flannel that catches his eye ("Maybe ya'll stop stealin' mine-ow Shouyou-kun!") and a shirt that's way softer than it should be and instantly makes it into the keep pile. Atsumu convinces him to try on a pair of linen trousers, and Shouyou figures it will go nicely with the button-up he purchased earlier.

Several minutes pass, and he's finally on the last pair of items. Shouyou's got his pants back on, but he's pulling on a black sleeveless mock turtleneck over his head. His hair is definitely a hot mess, but he lets it go. He grabs the wine red cardigan hanging off the hook and slides his arms in. When he looks in the mirror, he's a little surprised by how well it all fits. The turtleneck isn't too tight around his neck, and it fits across his chest nicely. The cardigan reminds him a little of Atsumu's old high school jacket, and it's probably the softest thing he's ever felt (he's a sucker for soft, comfy clothing).

He actually _really_ _likes_ how it looks.

Shouyou pulls open the curtain and hears Atsumu making his way over. He hears a small gasp and sees Atsumu looking at him with wide eyes.

"So, what do you think?"

Atsumu's still looking at him, his mouth gaping.

"Atsumu-san?"

His hands reach up to touch his neck, fingers gently brushing against his throat. They make their way down to his shoulder where they pull the cardigan down so it hangs from Shouyou's arm. He hears a sucked in breath as Atsumu's fingers trail down his arms, raising goosebumps on his skin. Shouyou feels himself go warm all over as he watches Atsumu's eyes rake over his appearance. Atsumu steps closer, and Shouyou can feel the warmth of his breath and shivers at the way his fingers continue to brush against his skin. He feels their fingers interlace, and Shouyou looks up at him.

"So?"

Atsumu mumbles something under his breath and yelps when Shouyou pinches him with his free hand.

"Speak up, Atsumu-san."

"Ya look good. Really good."

Shouyou flushes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Gonna buy it?"

"Well, with the way you've been eye fucking me, how could I not?"

"I was not!" Atsumu squawks. "Yer just distracting. And frustratingly hot. And ya don’t hafta buy it."

"I think you're hot too, Atsumu-san.” He likes the way Atsumu's ears go a little pink. “I like it though, so I think I’ll buy it."”

"Yeah, yeah. Okay then, hurry up and go change so we can pay and go home. I promised ya we could stay in for the night and cook."

He squeezes Atsumu's hand and nods. Atsumu's looking at him with so much warmth that Shouyou feels like his hearts going to burst. He looks around to make sure no one's watching before he pulls Atsumu into the fitting room with him and closes the curtain before kissing him square on the mouth. His heart grows and grows the longer they kiss, with his hands at the nape of Atsumu's neck and tangled in his hair and Atsumu's hands tight on his waist. Shouyou pulls away with a quick peck before shoving Atsumu back out of the room and closing the curtain. He hears Atsumu whining on the other side of the curtain, and Shouyou lets out a laugh.

"Stop laughin' at my pain!"

"Sorry, Atsumu-san!" He peeks his head out past the curtain and looks up at Atsumu.

"Thank you for today. I love you."

He doesn't think he'll ever get tired of the way Atsumu turns red and smiles so wide and bright.

"Love ya too. Thanks for indulgin' me."

Shouyou smiles back, sweet and fond, before disappearing back behind the curtain to change.

Maybe trying on clothes isn't all too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
